Is It Armistice Yet?
by Bastassine
Summary: A Scottish Highlander wizarding family decides to get away from the upcoming civil war. Too bad they did not forget one of their daughters behind.
1. Forsaken Memories

**Disclaimer:** Characters are taken from Glenn Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn's  Daria animated series. Places and events are taken from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter saga. No profit shall ever come from the following mess.

* * *

Jack and Helen Morgendorffer, proud parents of two witches living in Highlands, were over extatic when young Daria finaly received her Hogwarts letter. For years, they have feared their first daughter had no magic in her... much like she seemed to have no joy or enthusiasm. They almost gave up any hope on Daria when their second daughter Quinn started to show bouts of magic around the house. Daria spent her childhood deep in books while her parents did their best to make sure Quinn wouldn't hurt herself with accidental magic.

Having proof that Daria could attend Hogwarts was a pleasant suprise. Her sorting into Ravenclaw wasn't. Her lack of excitment over it all was disapointing, but hey, at least she got into Hogwarts. They gave up hope of Daria ever showing signs of euphoria, and reminded themselves that their eldest daughter wasn't souless; she just had a mithril-worthy shell around her heart... right?

Daria Morgendorffer wasn't very glad to attend Hogwarts. She would have been happier to study muggle things instead of silly spells she couldn't even use to enhance her misery, not to mention disposing of idiots before they could do damage, or worse, before they could reproduce. And here she was stuck in a castle, sharing a dormitory with Loony Lovegood.

First year wasn't so bad: Quinn wasn't there yet. Daria wasn't exceeding in every subjects, like Charms or Transfiguration, but where her magical prowess failed, her theoric knowledge helped her to gain good grades. She did well in Astronomy, Potions and History of Magic. Particularly if one can consider the fact most of the students failed those subjects. Not taking into account D.A.D.A. and that joke of a curriculum their teacher made up, things were overall tolerable. The sore point was when some students got petrified: the most idiotic students got spared.

Second year was worrisome at first, as there was the matter of her sister Quinn coming to Hogwarts. But things turned out okay. Quinn got sorted into another house; As far as she could tell, the new D.A.D.A. teacher didn't bite anyone; No one got too seriously maimed during Potions, and the dementors didn't bother her much. It's almost like they were all stalking that one boy who got famous as a baby for becoming an orphan.

Third year was ridiculous. Okay, there was no quidditch match she was forced to attend in unberable meterological conditions. But still, everyone was obssessing over another stupid sport event. The only time people weren't mind-sucked by that invasive political tournament, it was to obsess over the Yule Ball. Some bufoons had the gall to mock her for not getting invited by anyone, like it was somewhat of a compliment to go on a date with a pre-teen prefering to turn to a 3rd year girl instead of asking his crush out. Good for them all. Daria spent the yule ball in the best stuffed chair of the ravenclaw tower, reading the illegal books she pillaged in the older students dorms.

Fourth year was a mess. People seemed to get even more stupid. She could have taken asylum in the library more often than usual, but hanging out with the two stupidest boys of her year annoyed her parents. And no one would ever be able to force her to admit that it was out of compassion; like anyone could keep them out of detention with that ministrial amphibian. It never worked anyway. The reddish words _No dark sarcasm in the classroom_ on her hand would ever remind her how to use physical evidences as a mean for legal prosecution. Daria gained a lot of money that summer.

Fifth year was the breaking point for her parents. They packed their stuff and sold the house, believing they should get the hell away from the british isles before the Dark Lord could have them at spell range. Daria left Hogwarts for the Yule break with her sister, and never came back.


	2. Ilvermoron

**Disclaimer** : No profit should be acquired through this poor excuse of english litterature. Ever.

* * *

Daria could almost feel grateful to come from a magical family. If they had been muggles, or no-majs like they say here, she supposed moving out of Scotland could have been a lot more annoying.  
But at least she wouldn't have felt robbed of her wand at the Ma.C.U.S.A. immigration office. For now, she didn't know if she prefered to live among people terrified by dark magic or people terrified by no-majs. By default, she stayed in her new bedroom until the 6th of january, and used her Dragots to get an akashic network connexion while her mother and little sister spent the days left before joining their new school doing shopping. If she didn't have her first wand somewhere in her cardboard boxes, she would have felt angrier.  
Years ago, when she received her Hogwarts letter, her father had insisted for her to use the fir and dragon heartstring wand he got from his own father. It was awful. She was glad her mother managed to gain her so much money from Umbridge after her fourth year. The first thing she did with it was to buy a new wand. Ollivander tried to match her with walnut, ebony, pine, silver lime and beech wood with more or less success, but in the end found a proper wand she could use. And now she was back at square one, using her grand-father's wand when she needed to grab a book at the top of the shelf. A growth potion may have been more usefull.

First day of school was almost funny. A handfull of other Hogwarts students were there too. None from her ravenclaw dorm through. Whatever. They wouldn't have talked to each other anyway.  
After making each of them go through interviews with Mrs Manson, the school matron (whatever the reason was for that) Headmistress Lee led them into a hall where they got sorted. Like one sorting ceremony wasn't annoying enough. Daria was swiftly sorted into Horned Serpent House, earning sneers by the other former Hogwarts students on the way, and finaly got her cherished cedar and phoenix feather wand back.

First class at Ilvermorny was a cultural shock. History of Magic taught by someone alive was something worth ocean-crossing. Daria wondered if somehow Professor DeMartino could be the love child of Mad Eye Moody and Snape. She didn't wonder about Kevin the Wampus Quodpot player. Obvious inbreedind is obvious.

The first week went by. Quinn was already popular. Daria was already dismissed. Their mother received a fire-call from Ilvermorny, and next thing Daria knew, she had to attend a useless class on esteem conducted by her S.A.R. teacher. A few seconds of nonsence into the course and Daria already had her hand raised, "Excuse me. I have a question."

"Sorry, question and answer time is later."

"I want to know what 'realizing your actuality' means."

"It means... look, just let me get through this part, okay? Then there'll be a record!" O'Neil resumed his monologue while a black-haired girl, wearing the Thunderbird insigna, leaned forward to speak to Daria, "He doesn't know what it means. He's got the speech memorized. Just enjoy the nice man's soothing voice."

"How am I supposed to follow him if I don't know what he's talking about?"

"I can fill you in later. I've taken this course six times," explained the thunderbird student, ending their discreet conversation. Daria waited for the end of the class, tuning out the phonograph sound, and wondered briefly what effect a teacher who couldn't remember a student's name would have on the fragile psyche of a depressed teenager. This class was a pure waste of time. From the look of it, Ilvermorny used this course to formate any student who seemed somewhat asocial, whether they had esteem issue or not. And they said it was the most tolerant wizarding schools of them all... judging from the way that silver haired class president from her dormitory acted, Daria could guess blood purity was an issue even here. Americans had no care for pure-blood nonsense, that was true. But somehow, the half-breed witches and wizards weren't regarded the same way the full human ones were.

"I don't get it, Jane. You've got the entire course memorized. How come you can't pass the test to get out?" asked Daria while the two girls walked through Ilvermorny's snow covered grounds.

"I could pass the test, but I like having low self-esteem. It makes me feel special."

Later that evening, when Daria came back to the Horned Serpent dorm, she found a suspicious letter waiting for her on her bed. It seemed her mother wanted to bond somehow. Thanks Merlin for boarding schools. Daria took a quick-quote quill from her suitcase and responded swiftly while connecting to her akashic device and navigating to her least despised show: "She's a lonely lady in an empty manor. He's a loyal house-elfe craving to please. Inter-racial sexual harassment, tonight on Sick, Sad World!"

Daria started to hang out with Jane, the black-haired girl from Thunderbird House. First after class, and than also during lunch time, even if they were from different houses.  
It wasn't exactly like at Hogwarts. Students secluded themselves following some house rivalry, but interhouse lunch wasn't regarded as a deviant act. Students from her house could befriend those from Pukwudgie or Thunderbird. Wampus was more chalenging, as it included people who somehow enjoyed conflict. Brittany, a girl she attended Magical Art class with, was just another example. Daria had to admit this girl was kind of nice, in her own way. Nonetheless, Brittany easily found reasons to get mad at someone more often than a menstrual cycle could explain. From what Daria gathered, it usualy involved Brittany's inbreed boyfriend. Daria only witnessed a duel so far, but Jodie explained to her how it was all just a routine: "Stupidity leads to anger, anger to conflict, conflict to duel, than someone has to calm those two dimwits, wich than leads to disgusting make out sessions in a broom closet." Daria tried to explain to Brittany the basical concept of magical portraits. She was no artist herself but she knew some titbits from a book on History of Magical Arts she found in Hogwarts' library. Daria managed to instil a few informations into Brittany's brain that could help her giving a semblance of life into her paintings. That got Daria invited to a wampus common room party occuring at the end of the week.

On that fateful Saturday morning, the Ilvermorny older students spreaded into the wizarding part of Fitchburg, as it was the closest wizarding neighborhood. Having managed to get out of Esteem class with Jane, the later invited her new bespectacled friend to her famial house, conveniently there. They both arrived usind floo powder, and Daria's first impression was brought by a piece of the Lane fireplace falling on her head. Daria didn't have to wonder why her friend lived on Ilvermorny's ground instead of her nearby family's ancestral home. The place was a wreck. "Not that I don't want to escape Ilvermorny for the rest of my life, but I refuse to go back through this fireplace."

"I'll ask my brother to apparate us back. With a little luck, a part of yourself will stay here, forever freed from school drama."

The two witches used their wands to take off the soot from themselves, and Jane introduced her friend Daria to her brother Trent. The 21 years old wizard had dark hair and several ear piercings, much like his little sister, but lacked her blue eyes. He had a deep voice and his arms were decorated with magical tatoos that seemed to have lives of their own. Daria found him very handsome, for a Knockturn Alley type of guy. As Daria attempted a conversation with him, Trent fell asleep. "Don't worry Daria, he does that all the time."

"And here I thought I finaly toned my voice to the right frequency."

"Hey maybe you can help me reset the house's wards while we're here."

"Sure. But don't ask me to repair anything. I might worsen things."

"You seem to be good in Charms class though."

"I only started to get a good knack at spell casting when I got my own wand last summer," explained Daria, showing her cedar wand to Jane, "Lucky for you, I was an excellent arithmancy and S.A.R. student even before that."

"Excellent!"

"You should thank the little pests that were in my dorm back at Hogwarts, I had a lot of practice thanks to them. Stuff seemed to always desapear in Ravenclaw Tower."

After adjusting Jane's house defenses, the two witches went to the local tavern to eat some pumpkin pie, leaving Trent asleep with his guitar. After a few hours of wandering in Fitchburg, they got back to Casa Lane to ask him if he could apparate them back to Ilvermorny.

"Hmmm... I think I can manage," drawled the sleepy wizard.

"Do you have an apparition licence?" Daria monotonously asked him, a little worried.

"I can always try to accio it, but I think it isn't legible anymore."

"Trent, preservation charms exist to be used!" mocked Jane.

"I don't adhere to Ma.C.U.S.A.'s bureaucratic paper waste," said Trent, making Daria smile for some reason.

The side-along apparition with Trent a few trees away from Ilvermorny's gates exceeded expectations.

"I'll let you off here. I have a problem dealing with authority."

"Sure you don't want to crash?" Jane asked him.

"A common room party? Please. Don't you think I'm a little mature for that?" Trent asked rhetoratically. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," he added as parting words, disapearing as Daria muttered some farewell.

"Nice conversational skills."

"I hate you."

The two witches reached the wampus common room entrance, where an affiliated prefect stood guard to filter non-invited 'foes'. The two girls managed to distract him, using Jane's animated drawings of naked people, and joined the party of merry teenagers. Brittany welcomed them to the party, in her own way. Having no real friend there, the two witches went strait to the buffet. Daria heard someone say something about Hogwarts, and turned her head toward one of the brit students (one who sneered at her for getting sorted into a house related to something serpentine) getting interrogated on their previous school: "So, do you know that kid who survived the Killing Curse?" There it goes again, another Potter Pen-Pal grabing crumbs of popularity. A frekled red-head approched Jane and Daria and offered them a tour of the place. Noticing he wasn't a wampus student either, Daria asked him what he did to get invited.

"I cutted Brittany's salamander during Potions," replied the boy sadly.

At some point, Jane noticed two guys staring at her and Daria, "Those guys are looking at us."

"Don't they know we're from different worlds? Wampus and non-Wampus?"

"The one in the green robes is cute... in a head-too-big-for-his-body kind of way," said Jane, before adding a customary "I hate you" at Daria's disbelieving look.

"Hey. Partying hard or hardly partying?" flirtatiously said the one with a normal head size.

"Hardly interested," replied Daria, hoping they would go away.

"Hey, you're one of those Hogwarties who joined us three weeks ago, right?"

Damn her accent. Daria nodded and the guy asked her if she could introduce him to Quinn Morgendorffer. Just great. Jane pointed to a ceramic wampus, behind wich Quinn seemed to be desperatly trying to avoid her sister. "You know what," said Daria, "I can tell you all I know about her."

Before leaving Wampus quarters, Daria and Jane had some fun playing as guards in front of the common room's entrance, making good use of years of Ravenclaw riddles. All things considered, Ilvermorny wasn't worse than Hogwarts.


	3. Apprenticesheep Herding

**Disclaimer** : Characters and upfront plot are taken from Daria, background lore and surrondings are inspired by Harry Potter. I don't plan on making any money out of this.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want some ointment?" Jake asked his wife, looking at her irritated knees.

"Don't bother, I expect a fire-call from Eric any minute." replied Helen. Back in Scotland, she never spent that much time on her knees in front of their fireplace.

"Hey, maybe I should cast a cushioning charm on the floor here," said Jack before frowning, "now, where's my wand, dammit?!"

"Have you looked in your pocket?"

"It's here! Thanks Helen!" As he charmed the floor tiles in front of the fireplace, an Ilvermorny owl arrived at their window.

"Look Jack, a letter from the school. I hope they're not asking for a parent-teacher meeting," said Helen, taking off the letter from the owl. She oppened the envelope and started to read, "Oh, good, it's from Daria... she wrote that she fears malnutrition and is asking for real food."

"Like we have better food here!"

"Stop complaining, Jack! American food is not that bad," she told her husband with fake conviction.

"Maybe I could make her some dundee cake —"

"She wants to research campuses, that's a good idea!" exclaimed Helen, still reading.

"— d'you think my father sent me sweets when I was in school? Of course not! _Vater_ never showed any—"

"Jake!" exclaimed Helen before her husband could go into another rant in his mother tongue.

"Hey, we could take our _weans_ to our old campus and show them where we met!"

"Oh, honey, that's so romantic... but, are you sure? You didn't like that place much."

"Nonsense! Apprenticeship is the best time of a wizard's life!"

"Well than, fine. We'll take the girls there. I'll owl my secretary to schedule a portkey for us." As she said it, the fireplace lit again. Embers took the form of a human face, making Helen return to her usual place in the house.

It has been a long time since they met on that wizarding campus for apprentices. Wizarding education didn't offer much in term of post N.E.W.T. studies. Young witches and wizard either found a mentor, or found themselves stuck in a worthless job. Even old money wizards who take on their family business get some form of training. There weren't many dedicated places were apprentices and all kinds of trainees could live in the wizarding world. It only existed in the few all-magic towns, wich were too damn rare. That's why Helen, a witch born in Lancashire, ended up studying international magical law in a magical town hidden above North Sea, and met a young german wizard trapped in some martial training.  
Her mother, Virginia Barksdale, had wanted her to go to that so-called _Kryfó Scholío_ 's campus. Helen stood her ground, and since her sister Rita got a wedding instead of a career, Helen got her way. The campus hovering a spot on the North Sea was a very peaceful place back than, by comparison. Civil war had started to rage over Great Britain, and the Warlock Guard had recruited more trainees than usual. Among them was her husband-to-be.  
They eloped to Scotland a few years later, much to their mothers' dismay.

Daria and Quinn joined their parents on the third weekend of february to visit that awsome and awful place their father was forced to attend when he was released from Durmstrang. Daria wondered if one day she could also forget on a mood swing how Hogwarts really felt. Better write it all down now before inheriting that bipolar syndrome. Daria made a mental note to take more notes.

"Apprenticeship will be the best time of your lives, girls!" exclaimed their father while they walked on the main street of Æterborg, following a dutiful house-elf wearing the place's distinctive tabard.

"That's what you said for Hogwarts, and a basilisk was set lose in it," Daria monotonously pointed-out.

"Ewww, getting petrified in school robes, that's awful!" Quinn complained, although she haven't even been attending Hogwarts at the time.

"How empathetic of you, Quinn," sarcastically praised Daria, "or am I mispronouncing that word?"

Quinn ignored her, as usual, and asked why they had to live there during their apprenticeship, like, why can't she have her own flat in New York or something?  
"I.C.W. decided wizarding youth should be more, huh —" their father started to say.

"The word you looking for is 'segregated', Dad."

"— Thanks Daria! — The I.C.W. decided we had to be more segregated from the _muggeln_ , I mean the muggles — during that peculiar time of our lives."

"But, whyyy?" whined Quinn.

"I suppose you didn't learn anything about it during Binns' class," said Helen with a sight, "Alcohol abuse has been a tradition since the 19th century in muggle colleges. Young witches and wizards often joined muggle to have fun, and, well... some people got tired of sending obliviators and healers to the same places every week."

"I have no trouble picturing Dumbledore getting _blootered_ with muggles," said Daria. In fact, she was pretty sure she had read somewhere that it actualy occured in a Weston pub back in september 1899.

"Influencial Twenty-Eighters approved the decision, of course," Helen added, a slight frown on her face. It was obvious how bigoted pure-bloods could see the benefit of keeping their horny heirs away from muggles. "This place doesn't exist to give you an excuse to get wasted, and I expect you to behave when —"

Daria cowered at the sudden distinctive noise of a cauldron explosion. The smell of dust and burned ginger roots invaded her nostrils. Daria heard her sister cough next to her. "Oh, damn. I guess no one died," she said. The smoke dissipated around them. She saw her parents lower their wands. A simple look at the ground around their feet told her they must have cast some shielding charms. Fast. That was kind of scary. It reminded Daria that her parents lived in fear of Death Eaters before her birth. That thought bothered her somehow.  
The dutch _Art Nouveau_ styled house now had a fuming hole in place of a window. "Are you okay, girls?" asked Helen.

"I'm having a blast," replied Daria.

"I need a mirror!" said Quinn with distress.

"Relax Quinn, you look fine," said both of their parents.

"Jake, honey, didn't that explosion just come out of your old dorm window?"

Their parents went on their merry way, expecting the two young witches to follow the tour path on their own. Quinn left on her own popularity quest at the first opportunity, making their elfish guide pull on her own ears in panic. Daria tried to order the house-elf to stay calm. The house-elf seemed conflicted, but stopped tearing her ears off. A nearby shocked witch with wavy auburn hair exclaimed something at her. Daria looked in her wide oppened eyes and saw amazement there. Strange. "Huh... my dutch is not that good," said Daria to the witch, "mind repeating that in English?"

"Oh, hum... the elf obeys you. It is... unusual," said the witch with a strong swedish accent, "My name is Linnéa, I'm a _Kruidenkunde_ apprentice. Are you from Hogwarts?"

"Mine's Daria, and yes, I attended Hogwarts for a while."

"There are plenty of Hogwarts _alumni_ coming here, are you joining us next summer?"

"I'm not sure, my spell casting isn't that great. I'm more into the theoretical groundwork," replied Daria, not bothering to say she was only in her 5th year, at Ilvermorny.

"Are you any good at History ?" the witch asked her with a raised eyebrow. She obviously knew something about Hogwarts' infamous History of Magic teacher.

"In fact, I am," replied Daria, gracing her mike audience with a rare enigmatic smile.


	4. The Curtain-Raiser

**Disclaimer** : Although disclaimers are legally worthless, let's mention that this chapter is based on the episodes "Café Disaffecto" and "Malled" (Daria's first season)  
 **Synopsis** : Daria is back at Ilvermorny after a weird trip on the campus where her parants met, and is on the verge of discovering things about herself, but mostly about others *shivers*  
 **Release:** July 2018

* * *

"Tell me, Daria," Jane started asking while working on a concept art supposedly for O'Neil's new pet project, "was your trip back in Europe as inspiring as I expect it to be?"

"If you ever get stuck on a hovering rock with people barely able to communicate together and still find it soul refreshing, than I guess it is," said Daria as she got more confortable on Jane's bed in the Thunderbird dorm, "than again, prison experience is as much thrilling and is easier to reach."

"I don't think I would like to live on flying grounds. Things always tend to go awry in this kind of place."

"That's the whole point. One day I'll get my own flying castle, and whenever my mad potions experiments get out of hand, I'll just have to fly away from the released toxic fumes."

"Remind me that when I plan to leave Casa Lane," said Jane as she applied magic infused paint on her canvas, "So, what are you doing for the new student coffee house?"

Daria frowned. "Maybe I could start on that toxic potion right now."

"Bad idea. O'Neil would find a way to leave a ghost in Ilvermorny."

Daria shuddered, imagining a ghost of O'Neil harrassing esteemers through the school grounds. "No mass-murdering, than."

Back in her own dormitory, Daria pondered what to do for the opening ceremony of the coffee house. Those few hours back in europeen company only reinforced her lack of interest for student festivities.  
Daria looked over the few stories she had written during her free time since she turned 15; none of them fitted Ilvermorny's crowd. Dear Merlin, why did she felt the need to talk during O'Neil's turmoil? Jane's words came back to her mind: "you gotta give them something they'll really appreciate. Picture Kevin and Brittany drinking in your words like an elixir of knowledge. Heady... potent... seductive. "  
Daria took a regular quill from her eagle engraved calligraphy case, prepared to vomit something which hopfully wouldn't look like one of Fifi LaFolle's plots.

So, Daria wrote about a 1940s gifted Ilvermorny student who was entrusted by the I.C.W. to enroll Durmstrang and spy the ongoings there for them.

"A teen spy story. Really." said Jane while looking over her elbow one day.

Daria looked at her thunderbird friend with an unreadable expression.

"Although, I could picture DiMartino entrusting Kevin with some kind of suicidal mission," further commented Jane.

"I stopped caring height drafts ago. Much like the I.C.W. did during chapter 2."

Jane took one of the pages to have a closer look. "You're too subtle, Kevin won't be able to understant this is about your crush on my brother."

"Shut up." Daria forcefuly took the page back, and piled up her work to store it away.

The days preceding the inauguration of the Student Coffee House went by. Daria had finished to put together the little novella she'll read during that evening, and she couldn't wait for this to be finaly over. Since the event took place on a saturday, that left the older students time to go to Flitchburg for a few hours. Jane and Daria went out for a slice of pumpkin pie.  
From their seats in the Flitchburg tavern, the two marginal students could see a few wizarding shops through the 18th century window. With the amount of students shopping in the small street at the same time, it was difficult to tell what kind of shops were there. She would have to navigate through the mob to find a place selling quills and ink before tonight. Maybe if she had tried to order this obliging dutch house-elf to pledge her loyalty to her family, she could have fresh ink and paper everyday delivered on her desk, and not feel like O'Neil made her waste her time in addition to her ressources.

"Someone let the Beauty Scourers loose on the street."

Daria raised her eyebrows at hearing that her little sister was there. Quinn wasn't supposed to go shopping until she managed to get better grades.

"Hmm, blackmail material. My day just brightened."

"What d'ya expect to extort from her?" asked Jane in disbelief. The only thing Quinn could provide was either her absence or a makeover.

"Damn. You're right," Daria realised. She may not be Merlin's next incarnation on Earth, but still... "Remind me nonetheless to ask for a pensieve next time my mother wants to bribe me."

Jane snorted. "Alright. I can already picture you going through shelfs full of memory vials in your dark chamber of secrets."

Daria spilled her drink, reminded of the words written in blood on a wall, back in Scotland. A huge laugh exploded behind her, followed by the arival of the Wampus Quodpod's star, Keven Thomson. Diaria met his stupid gaze as he was saying something her way.

 _Daria was taken by the foreign belief that she just made an exellent joke. Suddenly she was on a flying broomstick, doing loops in front of a crowd cheering her. Everybody loved her. She was so beautiful, so funny, so proud of herself. And so sexy. Chicks loved her. Maybe she should have a three-way with Brittany and Angie. Or with Nickie. A blond and a brunette would be awesome. Maybe he could have a threesome with Angie and Nickie..._

Kevin suddenly turned his head toward a group of girls from the Wampus Squad, and left. Daria was blushing, probably ashamed of spilling her drink, thought Jane. The picture of Daria blushing in front of Kevin would have been funny though. Now that was a good blackmailing material!

"Are you having kinky daydreams?" Jane asked tauntingly.

"I'm goint to throw-up on you," Daria replied flatly, "and then put my memory of the last minute in a vial, burry it in a pit in Centralia, and never think about it ever again."

"Ah, if you do get that opportunity, I'd like to get out what Upchuck said. You'll get to fish that out of my mind too."

"Which instance should you get rid of exactly?" Daria grimaced.

"Everything since third year, if that's possible."

"Poor ashwinders. They realy don't deserve _that_."


End file.
